


Here's Another One for You!

by fallendevil17



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, a little teeny weeny bit of mentions of LGBTQ labels, lots of pickup lines and puns, the members' characters may not reflect real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallendevil17/pseuds/fallendevil17
Summary: Junmyeon’s jokes are seriously not funny.Like really not funny.Jongdae's ones are way funnier.(alternative title: where Jongdae denies fervently that Junmyeon’s humour is rubbing off on him or that his ‘little’ crush on Junmyeon has anything to do with it).





	Here's Another One for You!

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [cc_round4](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cc_round4) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> jongdae always says junmyeon's jokes aren't funny, but eventually the other members notice him starting to crack similar jokes as the funniest member of exo. jongdae makes it his mission to fervently deny that junmyeon's humour is rubbing off on him or that his 'little' crush on junmyeon has anything to do with it.
> 
>  **Do not want:** angst  
>  **Want:** tsundere!jongdae
> 
>  Author's note:  
> Dear prompter, I was in love with your prompt when I first saw it and I’m so sorry it took me super duper long time to write this fic. I hope you love the fic and that I have served your prompt justice. 
> 
> A great thanks to my colleagues (who are now my friends) at my former workplace who had to endure all these puns and pickup lines that I throw at them every day. This is a story inspired by real life events (This is legit what my colleagues and I do every day in the office). 
> 
> And a huge shoutout goes to people who came up with the pickup lines and puns. You guys are gold <3

“So, what’s on the menu, hyung?” Jongdae drops himself on the sofa next to Junmyeon, grabbing the bowl of jajangmyeon on the table. He hasn’t eaten anything since morning and the rehearsals are exhausting him.

A large grin appears on Junmyeon’s face. “Me and you.”

Jongdae glares at his leader. “That’s really the worse, hyung.” Junmyeon cackles.

“Junmyeon, you are up next!” Their concert director, Jaewon, is at the door, looking at them with an amused expression.

“Coming!” Junmyeon chuckles as he gets off the sofa and leaves the room with Jaewon.

Jongdae rolls his eyes. Junmyeon isn’t like this before. For as long as Jongdae has known him, he has always been really uptight (‘We should always follow the rules. They are made for a reason’) and probably the most boring person on Earth until three months ago.

Jongdae doesn’t think that he had wanted to tell them at all. Or maybe he wanted to, but he couldn’t find the right time to do so. But it just so happened that they were just catching a break after practicing for their new comeback for hours and the topic of their conversation had moved from ‘What should we eat for dinner?’ to one of the new SM trainees that had come in recently. The boy was so pretty and soft spoken that they started to speculate about his sexuality. Okay, that was not a nice thing to do, but they were just curious. They weren’t going to judge or force him out of the closet if he was not straight.

_“I’m 200% sure that he’s not gay. He smells damn straight to me.” Joonmyun had been rather adamant that the boy was straight._

_Baekhyun had thrown him a suspicious look. “You know, hyung, the whole gaydar thing works only if you are a part of them.”_

_Jongdae had expected Joonmyun to come back with a snarky comment that went along the line, ‘It’s not my problem that you are too dumb to see.’ But what Jongdae didn’t expect was his silence. The rest of the team became quiet too. Baekhyun had looked like he wanted to dig a hole and bury himself in._

_“What if I am?” He spoke with a stifled voice. “What if I am one of them?”_

_For a long time, none of them spoke. Junmyeon had looked so sad like the time when he learned that the team would never have twelve members again._

_Being open and accepting hyung as he always is, Minseok had smiled and gave Junmyeon a light squeeze on his shoulder. “And it won’t change anything. You are still our dumb leader.”_

_“Yeah, you are still our leader hyung.” Jongdae don’t think he could ever forget that grateful look on Junmyeon’s face that day._

“You are equally bad, Jongdae.” Kyungsoo said, adjusting the microphone around his waist.

“What? I don’t!” He may or may not have just shrieked at him. 

“Yes, you do.” Baekhyun enters the dressing room, grabbing a bottle of water from the table before plopping next to Minseok who’s eating his lunch. “Two days ago, you just pulled a ‘What do you call the security outside of a Samsung Store’ at us when we passed by a Samsung outlet.”

“What’s the answer?” Minseok looks up, his eyes filled with curiosity.

Baekhyun shoots a Can-you-not-encourage-him look at Minseok.

Jongdae grins. “Guardians of the Galaxy.”

Minseok’s loud laughter fills the room as he high-fives Jongdae. “Nice!”

“See, my jokes are funny. All Junmyeon hyung does these days is pickup lines, which none of us are interested.”

Kyungsoo raises a brow before turning towards Baekhyun, who sports a similar expression.

“What?”

“Whatever you say, Jongdae.” This is bad. Kyungsoo’s staring at him with his signature ‘You-are-dumb-but-I-will-let-it-go’ look.

“Sure, of course NONE of us are interested, right, Jongdae?” Baekhyun’s smile is evil. He’s not as sweet and innocent as the fans thought he is.

“Jongdae, I need to talk to you about your solo performance.” Jaewon comes in again with the performance setlist.

“Yeah, coming!”

 

Yes, that’s right. None of them are interested, especially not Jongdae.

 

**

“What kind of driver that doesn’t know how to drive?” Chanyeol’s brows knit together, thinking hard of a possible answer. It’s one of the rare days where they have a few vacation off before their world concert tour starts. And it’s even more rare that most of them (except Junmyeon and Minseok and of course Yixing) are in the dorm, just chilling out.

“A lazy driver?”

Jongdae shakes his head, grinning. “Screwdriver.”

Sehun, Jongin and Chanyeol immediately let out a long string of curse words while Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

“Yah, Kim Jongdae!” Chanyeol punches Jongdae on the arm. It hurts but the dumbfounded expression on his face was worth it. “Come on, it’s funny!”

“No, it isn’t! It’s so lame! You are starting to sound like Junmyeon hyung!”

“No! I’m way funnier!”

“What’s up?” Baekhyun walks into the living room, yawning. “Is Jongdae telling the kind of jokes that Junmyeon hyung likes again?”

“There’s a huge difference between good jokes and terrible pickup lines.”

“Junmyeon hyung started with the so-called good jokes before he downgraded to terrible pickup lines.”

“Why do you guys keep saying that I’m like Junmyeon hyung?”

“Because you do!” Chanyeol and Baekhyun chorus.

“No, I don’t!” Jongdae whines.

Baekhyun smiles that evil smile of his. “You know….” He drawls. “they said that couples tend to look alike and mirror each other’s behaviors.”

“What?” Jongdae splutters.

“Jongdae,” Chanyeol’s eyes twinkle with mischief. “Are you…”

“No, I am straight.”

“It’s okay, hyung, if you really like Junmyeon hyung. We are not going to judge you.” Sehun’s so sincere that Jongdae feels goosebumps all over his skin but that’s not the point.

“I, what? You guys are ridiculous!”

“What are you guys talking about? Who is ridiculous?” Junmyeon has just come back from his musical practice. His white t-shirt soaked through with sweat, outlining his abs. Jongdae gulps nervously. He doesn’t miss Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s snicker.

“I’m, uhm, just going to go to the gym now.”

Junmyeon raises a brow. “Like right now?”  

“Yes, bye.”

Jongdae leaves the house quickly. He doesn’t wait for Junmyeon’s answer or Baekhyun and Chanyeol to continue with their teasing.

 

**

“Here’s another one for you. I think you are the bank because you got my interest.” The members give Junmyeon a stink eye as the latter laughs in satisfaction. Jongdae groans internally. It’s only 6 a.m. and he’s already making the day worse with his pickup line.

“That’s seriously lame, hyung.” Jongdae deadpans.

Junmyeon stops laughing as he wipes away the tears at the corner of his eyes. “That was gold, okay? You ungrateful child.”

“But it’s not funny.”

“What? Excuse you, I’m the funniest in EXO.”

“Is that your concept? Because it’s not working. You might be our leader but you are not the funniest. Baekhyun, maybe. Or even Yixing hyung.”

Junmyeon gasps aloud. “Kim Jongdae, how dare you?”

“Why not?”

“Okay, lovebirds.” Sehun stands between them and motioning to his phone. “Stop arguing. Manager hyung just texted me and asked us to get ready in 10 mins. He’s picking us up for SM merchandise photoshoot.”

Jongdae ignores the rising blush on his neck. Great, Sehun’s joining the teasing too. This can’t get any better.

 

**

“Okay, top this.” Jongdae sits up on the only couch they had in their practice room. “Why is a doctor always calm?” Minseok shakes his head. “Because he has a lot of patients!”

Minseok pauses for a while before he bursts out laughing. “What? Wait, wait, I have one! What is the difference between a snowman and a snowwoman?”

“No idea.”

“Snowballs!”

Jongdae cackles. “That’s terrible.”

“But you laugh!”

“What are you two laughing about?” Baekhyun stops. “Oh God, it’s not the whole stupid puns thing right?”

“I have to say, Jongdae’s much better than Junmyeon in this!” Minseok beams proudly.

“Am not! Stop saying I sound like Junmyeon hyung!”

“Why not?”

“Because.”

“Because?” Baekhyun challenges. “What happened to snarky Jongdae who always has a comeback?”

 “You!” 

“Jongdae, Jongdae.” Baekhyun shakes his head. “I can read you like an open book.”

“Shut up!”

“What’s going on?” Minseok eyes them warily. “Am I missing something here?”

“Our Jongdae boy here,”

“Baekhyun, please.” Jongdae pleads. He really doesn’t need everyone to know his stupid feelings for the leader.  

“Okay, I won’t say anything if you are not ready to.”

“Jongdae, really?” Minseok looks at Jongdae, his gaze so fascinated by the newly learned information.

“It’s nothing, okay? Everyone has crushes all the time.”

“Finally admitting it, huh?”

“Just, don’t say anything, okay?” Baekhyun and Minseok exchange glances before nodding.

“Your secret is safe with us. Don’t worry.”

Looking at their amused expression, Jongdae highly doubts it.

 

**

“Why did the boy throw the butter out of the window?”

“Why?”

“To see a butterfly.”

Minseok laughs, clutching his stomach.

“That’s terrible, Jongdae hyung.” Jongin, who has just reached the dorm with Junmyeon, narrows his eyes.

“And you said my jokes are lame. It’s so unfair when you are doing it too.” Junmyeon pouts.

“I…” Jongdae’s at loss of words as he stares at Junmyeon. The latter actually looks really upset. Maybe Jongdae has been too harsh on him.  

“He likes you, hyung. That’s why he’s starting to sound more and more like you.” Baekhyun says, only to realize he has made a terrible mistake. “Uh…”

Jongdae stares at him, mouth ajar, as he looks at Junmyeon and Baekhyun back and forth.

“I, I… NO, that’s not… I have to go.” Flustered, he runs out of the house, slamming the door behind him and goes to the one place he knows he can be alone to think.

But Junmyeon knows him too well. A while later, there’s a knock on the practice room.

“Hey,” Junmyeon calls out. Jongdae doesn’t dare to look at him, opting to only stare at the piano keys. Junmyeon sits next to him, careful to leave a small gap between them. He knows Jongdae doesn’t really like people sitting too close to him because he feels like they are invading his personal space. Jongdae likes how he remembers every little bit of details about him, making him feel that he really does matter to him.

“Mm, I’m glad you like my jokes.” Junmyeon starts. Jongdae can feel his gaze on him but nope, he’s still not looking. He’s not sure if he can do that without freaking out again.

“You’ve always been the tsundere type, so I’m not expecting you to actually tell me that you like my jokes.”

Jongdae keeps quiet. He doesn’t trust himself to say anything, just in case he makes things worse.

 “Have you always known that you are not… straight?”

“I’ve always been straight until you turn me curly.”

“Huh?”

Jongdae finally turns to look at him, hesitating. “Curly, you know, opposite of straight?”

“What?” Junmyeon lets out a hearty laugh. His laughter always makes Jongdae smile.  

“You are hilarious, Jongdae.”

“Well, my life has always been a joke, so there you go.”

Junmyeon’s gaze turns soft. “You know I don’t mean it that way.”

Jongdae sighs. “I know. I just, I’m not sure what to say right now.”

“Because you are embarrassed?”

Jongdae clears his throat. “Maybe?”

Junmyeon smiles.

“Do you know why I keep throwing you guys those pickup lines?”

Jongdae shakes his head.

“It’s actually for you.”

“What?”

“Remember I sort of came out to all of you?” Jongdae nods. “I was terrified, to be honest, about what all of you will think of me. But you were so accepting and told me I should stay true to myself. Somehow it gave me the courage to, I don’t know, try to hit on you?”

Jongdae’s eyes turn wide.

“You are trying to hit on me?”

“Yeah.”

“But you don’t even know if I am straight or gay.”

“Just trying my luck?” Jongdae stares at him in disbelief.

“But you weren’t impressed and most of the time, you looked annoyed by them, so I think maybe you are really straight.”

“Shit.”

Junmyeon chuckles. “Did you just curse?”

“I, I really didn’t know. I thought you are just being lame.”

“Hey!” Junmyeon pouts. Ugh, why does he have to look so cute?

“But I like you, so.” And he just said that aloud.

“I like you too.”

“Are we, I don’t know, boyfriends now?” Jongdae cringes. This is so cheesy that his fingers are all shriveled up. How do people even do this?

Junmyeon laughs. “I can see that you are cringing very hard.”

“I don’t know how to do this, okay? I haven’t exactly dated a lot before.”

Junmyeon laughs again.

“Stop laughing!”

“Yes, yes, we are.” Junmyeon links their fingers together. They are going to do all that typical mushy stuff in the dramas, aren’t they?

“And to celebrate our first day together, here’s one for you.”

 “No, hyung. No.”

“Why did the lights go out?”

“No.”

“Because they like each other a lot.”

Jongdae kisses Junmyeon. Really, he’s doing it to shut him up, not because he’s funny and cute and everything he wants in a lover.  

 

END


End file.
